


Every Mile A Memory

by jay_blrd



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pining, Yearning, hints at their support line, idk this is my first post on this here site go easy on me, it's sylvix but very vague, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_blrd/pseuds/jay_blrd
Summary: Felix yearns. That's it. It's probably OOC but it was self-indulgent and I'm happy with it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	Every Mile A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I project my own dang self onto Felix Hugo Fraldarius, and you can't stop me. Enjoy this tiny excuse of a fic. Thanks for reading !

Evening sun filtered through red hair, reflected on warm, smiling eyes. That smile so rarely reached his eyes, save for when we were alone. It makes me happy that it seems to be reserved for me. I cling to that smile selfishly. It is his. And it is  _ mine.  _ No one else's.

* * *

His laugh spreads a comforting warmth throughout me, even though he laughs with others. I have forgotten how to laugh, I think. Maybe he knows, and laughs for the both of us. I'll never know, because I'll never ask. That would require me to outwardly admit to my own pain. So instead I'll sit, and I'll listen.

* * *

A voice as smooth as silk invades my dreams every night now, but I don't mind. They are a welcome change from the red haze, the harsh clanging of steel on steel. It carries a promise of peace. The vow of a life lived together. It reminds me to look to the future, to fight for the life I dreamed of. For a future I'll grow to be proud of.

* * *

Evening sun filters through red hair, reflects on sad brown eyes. It glints off polished armor, off the sharpened steel of a lance. There was no sound but the march of armored boots against dirt, the trot of hooves beside. I remain at his side, as I always have. I remember a promise made long ago, and I pray that we do not see it fulfilled tonight.


End file.
